Common 2.5-inch storage device thicknesses are 7 mm, 9.5 mm, and 15 mm, but current storage device carriers are suitable only for carrying storage devices having a 7 mm thickness. In order to accommodate different storage device thicknesses in one carrier, and hold the storage device in a predetermined position, the structure of storage device carriers must be adjusted.